Dìyù de Shāngrén
Mr. Dìyù is the superiors of the 14 Red Dogs Society security. At the rank of Branch Leader Fu Shan Chu. He oversees VIPs protection, whether it is members of the Society or important guests. He seems to be everywhere, doing interventions at moments notice. When there are no important events to attend to, he also travels through Acheron Rho to solves the charity’s problem when the diplomatic solution is in need of more forceful strategies. Biography Public and official : Nicolas Yong is not a native of Hong Lu, he arrived when he was 10. One year before the revolution in 3179. His mother was a spacer, a mysterious traveller that was working with House Serpens in some way. His father was in the law enforcement strike teams of Hong Lu. He left his father who didn’t turn against House Cygnus to join the Revolution at the age of 15, in a rogue army unit called 魔鬼 ‘Móguǐ’. No official records have been found on this group, but they clearly contributed in the killing of House Cygnus members. Nicolas Yong went back to life after the revolution in 3199. He joined the 14 Red Dogs Dojo as a teacher, where he still teaches to this day the Wànnéng Wǔjutsu. He is known as a Godo (the hard and agressive way) teacher, someone who teaches those who have learned enough about Judo (the soft and defensive way) to start learning lethal techniques. One year later, he is now helping the Neo Venice sector to bring back it's beauty and economical strength with the help of the Vivero family. As an agent of the Red Dogs, and a rising figure of the Wànnéng Wǔjutsu community, he commands respect. Although nobody knew his name during the war, a lot of people refer to him as 魔鬼 ‘Móguǐ’. Private and secret : His mother was actually a psychic assassin of House Serpens. She hid her son on Hong Lu, where her shameful lover was. As you can understand, he is a Serpens bastard. The 魔鬼 ‘Móguǐ’ was a deadly psychic unit, lead by 主魔鬼 ‘Master Móguǐ’. His identity, plans and history are unknown. The only thing known is that he belongs to the 14 Red Dogs in some obscure manner. From what the Houses Intelligence Teams have gathered, the unit wasn't related to the Wong Fei-hungs or the 5 Blades Triad. They were involved in the death of Rohal Cygnus by dealing with the most dangerous parts of the security, and in the extermination of the Task Force Nicaea. We don't know if they were involved in other events of the revolution, but the secrecy around the unit suggest that they were helped by someone high up in the hierarchy of the noble Houses. Appearance and Traits The first thing you’ll notice is the general feel. A nonchalant pose, an energetic voice and a loud laughter are what you will get first. Giving a sympathetic aura to this person. But when in front of him, you’ll see his cold eyes not matching with his broad smile at all. This mix leaves a weird first impression. “Seems nice, but I bet he’d stab me in a blink of an eye”. Hearing him talk can also make you raise an eyebrow. He clearly doesn't have a strong Hong Lu accent. He sometimes pronounces “R”, almost sounding french at times. Those who knows him, hear more of this, with sometimes complete but small french phrases like “Bon appétit” or “Bien le bonjour”. The education of his mother he got when he was a kid still comes up times to times. The culture of Hong Lu is showing a lot in his mannerism. He stands behind a wall of dignity and respect, but if you are kind enough or if he has a good feel about you, he will go beyond it and be a lot friendlier than his peers. With those he likes a lot, the stoic vibe transforms itself in a heartwarming beam of laughter and smiles. On the other hand, the more aggressive he gets, the more polite vocabulary will come out. So the more formulae of respectful sentences, the more tense it gets, to the point it sounds sarcastic. As a teacher of the the Wànnéng Wǔjutsu, Mr. Diyu despise above all people losing their temper as it is a show of great weakness. Other facts * Has a Serpentes looking dagger monoblade, with the symbols carved off * Has M.E.S., and learned to teleport * Often plays with a rubber ball Quotes * "Peace ? I imagine it is worth giving it a shot. Humans aren't really good at it" Recent Events * Has recently received the rank of Vanguard, and now controls the Carnevale district * Is managing a crisis between the Vivero Family (a powerful family unofficially ruling the Neo Venice sector) and the Hong Lu Zoo gang * Is trying to find a way to put the former Cygnus Trillant cooperation textile factories. The former owners are dead or missing, but technically Trillant who has 40% of the shares and a Lyran family with 30% could manage the production costs to get the famous Venetian Deflecting Array Suit going again TL;DR Tags for Spacemaster Adam Joyful but cold looking. Very polite at first. Depending on the interaction, might get more respectful and colder or go completely the opposite way and be friendly and heartwarming. MES teleport, trained assassin and new business man. Losing your temper in front of him, is losing his respect. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Members